


Skullgirls Odds and Ends

by DarkCorridor



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorridor/pseuds/DarkCorridor
Summary: I will be using this post as a collection of various short Skullgirls writes. Expect weird stuff and half-baked ideas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Double Gets Pregnant

One day Double, who was bored and frustrated with the slow progress of her Masters's plans and Marie's general apprehension towards her skullgirl duties, began entertaining herself by indulging in a little casual sex. Occasionally transforming into various attractive forms and flirting with any guy who suits her fancy before letting him do whatever he wants to her.  
At least until Double one day notices a small bump on herself that refuses to change shape. No matter what form she takes; whether it is a normal person, her monster and even Beast of Gehenna forms, the bump still remains.  
Double became confused, she never considered the possibility of getting pregnant. After all, she's never been pregnant before and she had experienced love making even before this recent excursion. Perhaps she had just finally 'acquired' enough genetic material.  
Who knows.  
But sure enough, in a few months time, that bump has only gotten larger. It's quite noticeable in all forms she takes, so large in fact that she can no longer even transform into smaller objects or creatures. A little nervous, Double starts praying to the Trinity a bit more often than usual, shamefully trying to glean any maternal advice of the Great Mother (usually to no avail). Double even allows the ever curious Valentine have a look. The nurse cautions that she's no "certified" OBGYN, but near as she can tell; Double must have accidentally formed herself an entire working reproductive system, even mammary glands, and most importantly; that is indeed a child in there and it could be due in as little as three months. With this confirmation, Marie is an odd combination of disgust, her usual resentment towards Double and giddy with excitement in having, what she calls "A niece or nephew". She eagerly suggests all varieties of cute outfits and names for the baby.  
Double offers only a nervous smile in response, scared for the future.  
Valentine just shrugs and takes another swig of a particular hard liquor she's taken to recently.


	2. [NSFW] The Skullgirl's Attendant

Marie falls into Double's arms. The Skullgirl's expression is greedy and hateful as the dutiful nun cradles the her. Marie gives a sidelong glance as she nestles her head into the heavy fabric folds of Double's habit, resting upon the her bosom.  
The nun's chest bubbles and shifts until the flesh of her breasts is exposed to the young skullgirl. Marie grabs the right with both hands and drags the nipple to her mouth. She gently bites with her front teeth before suckling. Her tongue hungrily laps away as she squeezes tighter. Marie does not smile, nor grin. She has nothing but contempt for the world outside the shapeshifter's embrace. She wishes to never leave—save for the opportunity to cut short a Medici life or to once again peek the smiling face and bobbed orange hair of her best friend.

Double merely wears the same blank expression as always. Unfeeling towards the the display in front of her, she just continues to holds Marie in her arms like a mother would her child. This precocious thing kneading her bust is but another in a long line, an individually meaningless name and face attached to a greater end.  
Double begins to hum for the girl, a hymn or a lullaby, and the Skullgirl's mind is immediately flooded with images of the past. Happier days. Her eyelids grow heavy and she slips away from the nipple. Marie imagines the other children of the orphanage, her dear Patricia and the ever fleeting memories of her parents, nearly forgotten over the years. These faces gradually fade as Marie falls off into a deep sleep, no doubt to soon be revisited by them in her dreams.


	3. Hollywood Skullgirls

OPHELIA "FILIA" MEDICI WAS JUST AN AVERAGE COLLEGE STUDENT.  
UNTIL ONE DAY...

EVERYTHING CHANGED.

>[Samson, with foppish voice] Um... Hello, I'm Samson and I'll be your hair from now on!  
>[Filia] AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>[Samson] whu-? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?  
>[Filia] AAAAAAAAA!  
>[Samson] AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

>[Both, Screaming] AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

FROM THE CREATORS OF INDIVISIBLE, IN ASSOCIATION WITH ILLUMINATION, DREAMWORKS AND PIXAR  
>[Katy Perry's new #1 hit '$kullgurlz' starts playing]

>[Samson] So basically, Parasites are people just like you, except we have cool powers and, uh, live inside you.

THIS SUMMER

>[Samson] Like, this one guy I know, he can shoot lasers like PEW! KAPOW! KABLAMO!

ONE GIRL

>We only try to help, but a lot of people really hate us.  
>[panning shot of angry mob]

WILL LEARN THE METHODS OF PROPER HAIR CARE

>[Filia] WOULD YOU STOP EATING ALL MY SHAMPOO?

HOW TO BE A HERO  
>music turns ominous, screen goes dark  
>[Eliza] AHAHAHHA. AFTER THOUSANDS OF YEARS, I'M FREE  
>[Eliza starts coughing up clouds of dust and even farts dust]

>[cut to different shot of Squigly saying awkward]  
>[Squigly, alive] AWWKWAAAAAARD

AS WELL AS THE TRUE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP

>[Filia] Friends?  
>[Samsons and Leviathan] Fine. Friends. JINX! JINX AGAIN!  
>[Squigly facepalms]

>[assorted shots of the movie]  
>[list of voice actors, spliced with the characters they play]

SKULLGIRLS  
Rated PG


	4. The Smells of Skullgirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Run-on sentences.

Filia  
An unwashed school uniform that has been infused with the odor of fast food restaurant grease. However, that is fortunately offset by the pleasant aromas of various expensive shampoos, conditioners and sweetened coffee.

Cerebella  
Always the center of attention with this commanding combination of cheap perfume that is a tasteless blend of several, clashing varieties of fruit. Along with the familiar, yet off-putting smell of the inside of a hat and tinged with a subtle odor of cigar smoke.

Peacock  
The prominent and overwhelming cigar smoke and gun powder try hard, and almost succeed at hiding a very light sweetness. One wonders if this is intentional—a nasty and offensive barrier erected to ensure no one can ever hurt her again.

Ms. Fortune  
The salty, wafting air of a fishing dock mixes with the inticing smells of an oriental bistro in an interesting combination that makes a person hungry for rich, savory soups and seafood dishes. However, this is mitigated by sweat, musty cat fur and fresh blood. Like an animal mascot for a restaurant in desperate need for a trip to the groomers.

Parasoul  
The light aroma of an old book and a well-aged red wine speaks to a high class of dignity and sophistication, yet that is overpowered by the smell of army surprlus, boot leather and the gasoline-like stench of burning napalm. A princess will do what she must to maintain peace and order in her kingdom.

Painwheel  
Oil and rust like an old engine block on a hot summer's day lingering with the smell of burlap, dried blood and a surprisingly sweet synthetic sweat. An industrial cologne that will leave friends and family wondering who you are.

Valentine  
Nearly odorless except for her latex gloves. For those who are especially smell sensitive, they might catch an overpowering 'sterile' quality, like a long dried cleaning agent. Though, rumor has it that there is also a dark chocolate scent, but only the luckiest of people are ever allowed to be so close to its source. 

Double  
Only the gifted and the damned will be able to notice the light fragrance of ceremonial candles alongside the noxious smells of melted plastic and scorched rubber when approached by this suspicious, smiling nun. However, most will not register any smells, forever oblivious to the living nightmare that stalks humanity.

Squigly  
Rotting meat and the fragrances of oranges blossoms and jasmine caused by indoles. The additions of a perfume that's a pleasant mix of roses, lilies and other flower varieties and finally: a hint of fresh, moist soil for an overall earthy aroma. However, she has been known to leave the smell of ciders and ash wherever she rises again from the grave to combat the Skullgirl.

Big Band  
Suede leather, shaving cream and well polished brass for an unmistakably nostalgic aroma. Like visiting your grandfather's house and spending the day listening to old vinyl records and reading detective comics with him.

Eliza  
Susinum (lily, myrrh and cinnamon), Nenúfar (blue lotus, nutmeg, sandalwood, heliotrope and almond) and The Hymn of Nefertem's Mother (exact ingredients are top secret) are just a few of most expensive and exotic perfumes that money can buy. They are used to mask the unmistakable smells of fresh blood and plant-based embalming fluid—with ingredients such as balsam root extracts, pine resin and assorted plant gums.

Beowulf  
Very strong human male musk, sweat and the particularly awful smells of a locker room, a steel folding chair just beginning to rust and the arm of a Gigan that has been bled dry like a hunted deer so only flesh and bone remain. Guaranteed to drive the fans wild.

Robo-Fortune  
The smells of chrome, gunpowder, motor oil and singed copper wires come together to remind anyone near that many things in life are enjoyed best with friends. 

Fukua  
The smell of a clean, pressed school uniform with a spritz of lavender perfume is accented by the wafting scent of an unwashed pair of panties and particularly strong estratetraenol. An aura that will drive men crazy, but not even half as crazy as she.

Marie  
An evasive sweetness like a tea brew or an empty jam jar that's distracted by a constant nose-tickling dust.

Umbrella  
A sugary quality that is so prominent that it becomes repulsive. Many different types of hard candies, ice cream flavors and other sweet treats assault the olfactory. Vanilla extract, bubblegum, cotton candy, artificial strawberry and artificial banana are the most noticeable. Just being in her proximity will cause a sugar rush and ensuing headache... Or at least an intense craving for salt.


	5. Fresh Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have sometimes entertained ways the Skullgirls could keep Marie alive despite her eventually losing the Skull Heart.  
> There's been suggestion of a robotic body for her, or Peacock remaking her with the Avery Unit.  
> But I have personally liked the idea of a synthetic Skull Heart.

I can imagine a successful Marie—having wiped out the Medici Mafia, going to Valentine. Marie wants the killing to end, she doesn't want to become even more of a monster. She knows Valentine wants the heart, so she offers a trade. Lab 0 gets the heart in exchange for her life and sanity. Valentine is caught off guard, but she knows a good opportunity and accepts.  
Brain Drain initially refuses, but reconsiders when Valentine suggests how impressive it would be to turn a Skullgirl back into a somewhat normal human.  
A long operation ensues, Brain Drain is focused, the most professional Valentine has ever seen him. She'd be amazed if she didn't hate him so much. They replace Marie's actual SG blood with their synthetic blend. A complex, biomechanical heart is placed into her ribs. It's not as powerful as the real artifact, but allows her to keep some of her previous abilities. And with none of the mind-altering drawbacks. Finally, they patch together her insides. Organs replaced, skin grafts, Marie is sewn back together like a teddy bear with new stuffing.  
It's a success. Marie is weak, but she's alive and lucid. Valentine and Brain Drain have the real Skull Heart in containment. The Canopy Kingdom is quiet for the moment.

But perhaps, Brain Drain put something in that new heart. Something that offers him a little... Control.


	6. Why I like Double So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but consider this now as one-part an explanation and one-part an apology for why my Ao3 and Tumblr (https://steelcorridor.tumblr.com/tagged/skullgirls) Skullgirls content is mainly focused on Double.

She's the character that got me to actually try the game. Her monster form has an interesting design, I enjoy how it's inhuman and scary, but still feminine (and maybe even a little sexy, with that constant boob jiggling). She really does remind me of biblical angels: a terrifying creature that acts out will of the divine. Her blue, gold and white color scheme contributes to this aesthetic, which makes her feel saintly.  
She's also straightforward to play, she has most of the right tools and is very good at supporting a team. No gimmicks beyond her frame recycling, but instead just a dangerously competent Jack-of-all-trades.  
I like her active role in the stories and that she's almost always involved.  
She appears familiar with every other cast member when nobody really knows who she is. She knows exactly how to tempt each one of them. Whispering to Filia about helping Painwheel, scaring Parasoul by using Umbrella, trying to pit Squigly against Filia, pretending to be Beowulf's promoter so he'll run around like a retard picking fights. Hell, she can even manipulate Robo-Fortune in her parody story.  
I think her role as historical influencer in the lore is very interesting. By all accounts, she basically created the Skullgirls world as it currently exists; through the massive religion she's propagated, the Skullgirls she has unleashed, and through any of her "side" dealings; causing factions to fight each other or personally changing the lives of the other characters.  
She's kind of a spy in a weird way, like how she set up the Contiellos and Medici: she had to infiltrate and manipulate both sides. It lights my imagination on fire. I wonder what Double's thought process was as she told Lorenzo that about the Skull Heart, or how she chose her 'disguise' for the Contiellos or why she specifically chose Selene as the next Skullgirl. I think it's cool that while Black Dahlia and her bunnies where the ones who did the killing, Double was one step ahead and was manipulating everyone from the start. She had probably doing stuff like this for a millennium.

I also kind of think it's interesting how her character has "progressed" in all the stories. As the DLC stories came out Double went from just being an antagonistic force, to a character who could be scary, funny and possibly even tragic. I doubt any of the other characters will get as varying appearances as Double already has in Squigly's, Beowulf's and Eliza's stories. She has good versatility and I feel like the developers began to like her character more as the development on the game progressed.

And this is all on top of the DEEPEST LORE potential she has, which I won't get into, because that's when the obsessive speculation really begins.


	7. Neferu and Lamia In the Ether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contextless conversation piece. I don't think I will do anything more with this idea.

"Besides..." Eliza snarled and barred her cat-like fangs. "Let's not pretend you were the 'wise, just and caring' ruler your religion makes you out to be."

Lamia chided, "At least I could rule! You hadn't the slightest clue how to do anything but make war. Condemning thousands to die for your childish insurrection and thousands more when your lust for power was not yet satiated.  
And what now does your failed empire have to show for you? An ingrained hatred for parasites in humanity. This is how you repay Sekhmet, Neferu?"

"First. It's 'Eliza' now, Lamia. Second, I have allowed Sekhmet to experience more pleasures than any other parasite ever could. We have attained a perfect, synchronous bon—"

"You twist Sekhmet's will!" Lamia interjected. "I knew her long before you. She was a protector and healer the same as she was a warrior!"

With a smile, Eliza corrected the furious, deposed queen. "The Lady of Slaughter still protects and heals... Just only me."

"And don't worry yourself about all those people, darling. Their blood all served a greater good" Eliza laughed. "Mass sacrifice is something you should understand, after all. Your little... Skull Heart thing? What exactly was your goal with that?" Another petulant cackle pierced the air. "And Honey, if you were out for revenge, I'd say you missed the boat by a thousand or so years. Your daughters are still dead and I'm still here."

The skeletal half-face of the woman in white clattered. "Ignorant child, you think you are my only concern? You are merely a catalyst for the Trinity's goals. My goals. In my divinity, you are but a footnote, no clue as to the nature of my being. I can rend space and time asunder, devour you with my right hand whilst raising an army against you with my left.

"Your divinity?!" Eliza yelled indignantly. "Your reign is long over. You are a ghost—a shadow of your former self. I am the true goddess here. I still shape the world to my ends." Eliza paused, pursing her lips as if lost in thought. "...Though... I suppose you still DO have that little religion. Hmph. I must remember to do away with it when I get back."


	8. [NSFW] Small Cerebella/Vitale

Harsh is the smell of Vitale's dick. It drives cerebella crazy, her pussy drips with just one whiff. Her head goes light and all she can think of is his erect cock, foreskin peeled back revealing the slick, shiny head and at its base a forest of wiry auburn pubic hair.  
Cerebella licks her lips. They glisten with drool and teal lipstick as she purses them together, ready to french kiss Vitale's urethra and clean under his foreskin.


	9. Great Skullgirl? Or Greatest Skullgirl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short thing of imagine skullgirl umbrella and a very delighted double

Imagine Double acting motherly towards Skullgirl Umbrella. Imagine; the ultimate skullgirl, generations in the making. Much better than that delinquent Marie.  
Double cradles her little tyrant and smiles her first genuine smile in a long time. She's so proud of what a strong little girl Umbrella is that Double nearly forgets that Umbrella is Nancy's daughter.  
Imagine Double following Umbrella out on her first adventure through the Canopy Kingdom, cutting down wave after wave of Egrets and would-be heroes like a mother taking their child to their first day of school. Umbrella gnashes someone into paste with her Skullgirl-ized Hungern and Double claps her hands and cheers before deciding to join in on the fun. A real bonding moment.


	10. [NSFW] FtM Painwheel feat. non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of ashamed of having written this.  
> Inspired by a pic I saw.

Imagine Valentine grafting a penis and testicles to Carol when turning her into Painwheel, totally replacing her female parts.  
Valentine graciously allows the girl-turned-freak to fuck her out of pity. She sits on a cold operating table, spreading her thick, pale thighs and she opens her dripping pussy with her gloved fingers – yet the angry, young carol can barely even get hard. Her embarrassing erection is mostly soft and barely protrudes more than inch.  
Valentine laughs at the useless appendage before deciding to put the poor thing out of its misery. A quick syringe from the nurse and the experiment is unconscious.

When Painwheel awakes, she's naked and restrained at the hands and ankles. A single spotlight shines down her from above the lab room. At first she think she's alone, but she can begin to hear all kinds of whispering in the surrounding darkness. Valentine steps forward, stifles a chuckle as she flicks Painwheel's penis and sarcastically laments giving Painwheel a useless little phimosis dick. But Valentine isn't totally heartless, "which is why..." she tells Carol. That Valentine invited so many men to the lab. Dozens of nude men of all shapes and sizes step out of the darkness and towards Painwheel. Each sporting a throbbing erection that dwarfs hers.  
"I guess I'll just have to teach you how to be a girl again." Valentine huffs and grins through her mask. With a single signal from the nurse, the men approach the restrained Carol. Each soon will fill her orifices with their impressive cocks and flood her inside and out with their thick loads.


	11. [NSFW] Squigly's Ass and The Chamber of Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a kind of a shitpost. Another one with content I would usually never do.

There is a massive necrotic brap that's been building in Squigly for years.  
The poor girl had been straining her sphincter to its limit to keep it inside. Leviathan implores m'lady to find a quiet spot to relieve herself, but Squigly adamantly insists on keeping her sophisticated image among her new friends and simply cannot allow the Contiello name the further indignanty of the nightmarish fart she would no doubt produce.  
Well, we all know how these stories end. Squigly finally can no longer take it and she just ...let's go.  
At first, it quietly squeaks out. This alone grabs Filia's attention, who stifles a chuckle. After all, she's not the type of girl to pooh-pooh a fart joke.  
But then, Squigly's tummy begins to rumble. Her insides have shifted with just the small release. Like an shaken up soda that's just been opened, the gas buildup has just found a way to escape. At first like an anticipatory drum roll, Squigly's ass starts its trombone solo. Brassy brown notes begin to fill the night air of New Meridian. Sienna doubles over as the great winds escape, rolling on the ground clutching her gut. A Medici drive-by shooting would have been quieter, no doubt. Brap after brap comes rushing out of her.  
Squigly convulses on the pavement, turning her head this way and that.  
Filia obviously knows how embarrassed she must be and tries to be understanding and supporting of her friend, but then she notices Squigly isn't in pain. Oh no. But rather Squigly, the anal queen, has CAME from her fart. She's soaked right through the front of her dress. Filia's friendly smile twists into a sneer of disgust. Her nostrils flare and allow her to catch the caustic scent, which causes her to immediately pass out.


	12. Nightwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a moody thing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grlkoRazWh4

It's cramped in your apartment. A dingy cracker box by any other name. Your legs ache and your hands impatiently tap, you feel your walls closing in. You need to leave - you need to do anything that gets you out of here. You don a heavy jacket and step out for a walk. 

It's an usually quiet night in New Meridian. Bars, clubs and businesses that would normally be operating now are silent. "Dead as a graveyard", you think as you watch a streetlight change to red on an empty road.  
A woman's scream cries out from a nearby alley. You rush to assist. But when you arrive, you find nothing. Was it your imagination?  
An icy breeze blows sending shivers down your spine. You adjust the collar on your coat and continue on into the night.

Minutes tick by in the darkness, with only your own footfalls on the concrete keep you company. 

You're near Bastet's Den now. You've always hated Bastet's Den. You could never quite figure out why exactly. As far as you could tell, it was always just another nightclub.  
But whenever you venture through its doors, it feels like you've stepped into some kind of nightmare - something only masquerading as a nightclub. Not even its tacky desert décor assuages this feeling. But rather, you think, perhaps it only enhances its horror. The exotic nature feels manic, bestial and perverse. Your heart feels like it's about to beat out of your chest as you rush past its darkened and locked front doors.

Minutes stretch into hours.

You crane your neck upwards.  
If you could attribute all the evil and misery in New Meridian to a single building, it would be Medici Tower. Slavery. Drugs. Almost all violence and crime. "Everything sinister but the Skullgirl", you think.  
It extends into the sky, like a Tower of Babel. Defiant and Proud. Overflowing with hubris, challenging both the Renoirs and the Goddesses.  
You pray that one day The Mother herself reaches down from Heaven and smites the monolith with but a single divine hand.

You swiftly walk on by, not wishing to look at the building anymore. 

Eventually, you notice there's a warmth tickling your shoulders. You turn around, thinking someone is behind you, but it's only the morning sun beginning to peak over the buildings and adjacent hills of the city. Feeling relief, you sigh. "I suppose, I better head home." You smile and begin retracing the steps of your long nightwalk.


End file.
